Vivre
by Faolchu Dana
Summary: On s'imagine souvent qu'un sacrifice est l'acte le plus courageux qui soit. Mais accepter de vivre n'est-il pas le plus grand de tous les sacrifices?
1. Chapter 1

Bon, allez, je me lance!

A l'origine, ce n'aurait du être qu'un OS, mais les mots m'emportant, j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite fic. Il y aura en tout trois chapitres. Les deux autres chapitres sont déjà écrits, je les posterai à quelques jours d'intervalle.

Cette histoire est partie d'un rêve que j'ai eu, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Castle, mais qui m'a énormément marquée. J'en ai discuté avec une amie, elle aussi fan de Castle et auteure de fanfictions, et nous avons lié ça à Castle, et elle m'a conseillée de me lancer. Donc me voilà!

PS: Je traduirai probablement cette histoire en anglais. Quelques passages sont rédigés en anglais; il m'est parfois plus facile de trouver mes mots en anglais plutôt qu'en français.

* * *

><p><em>- C'est votre faute.<em>

Elle se figea à cette accusation. Un violent frisson la parcourut, et une vague de nausée lui souleva le cœur. Etait-elle vraiment responsable ? '_Bien sûr que tu l'es'_ murmura la voix de sa conscience. Elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre, de se convaincre qu'elle aussi était une victime. Elle aurait dû savoir, elle aurait dû agir, elle aurait dû…Elle ferma ses yeux un instant, incapable de soutenir le regard de la personne qui lui faisait face, et murmura :

_- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée_.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer les remords qui la consumaient. Aucun mot n'aurait pu la rendre digne d'être pardonnée. Elle aurait simplement souhaité que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller. Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_- Il m'a promis…Il m'avait promis de ne plus y retourner._

En entendant ces mots, elle redressa vivement la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux envahis de larmes de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son interlocutrice devina son incompréhension, et poursuivit, la voix étranglée :

_- L'été dernier, après la fusillade…Après qu'il ait été viré du commissariat, et qu'il n'ait plus eu de vos nouvelles. Il m'avait promis qu'il en avait terminé. Qu'il ne vous suivrait plus, qu'il resterait ici. Et trois mois plus tard, vous êtes subitement réapparue. Il vous a pardonné. Il vous aurait pardonné n'importe quoi. Il a brisé sa promesse pour vous. Il…_

L'adolescente se tut, incapable de poursuivre, et se détourna. Kate eu l'impression que son cœur volait en éclat. A nouveau. Qu'avait-elle fait à cette famille ?

_- Alexis, je…_

_- Non ! Vous étiez censée le protéger ! Vous étiez censée le protéger, et vous avez échoué ! Il avait confiance en vous, et vous l'avez laissé tomber !_

La jeune fille rousse avait fait volte-face, et la regardait furieusement. Une douleur indescriptible assombrissant son regard. Kate s'avança vers elle, mais s'interrompit face à son mouvement de recul.

_- Ce n'est pas ce qui passé_, chuchota-t-elle_. Ça aurait dû être moi, Alexis. Il avait dit que...Il a menti. On avait décidé que c'était moi. Ça aurait dû être moi ! _

A ces mots-là, elle s'effondra au sol. Elle avait vu trop des gens qu'elle aimait mourir. Sa mère, Royce, Montgomery… Castle. A cette pensée, un cri rauque lui échappa, et de violents frissons la parcourent Elle sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule, et elle devina à travers ses larmes la silhouette d'Alexis, agenouillée à ses côtés.

_- Kate…J'ai besoin…Je dois savoir._

Elle ne voulait pas replonger dans le souvenir de cette journée-là. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait failli ne pas en réchapper, et l'idée de revivre ces quelques heures la terrorisait. Elle craignait de ne pouvoir y survivre une seconde fois. Mais elle le devait. Pour Alexis. Et pour Castle.

Elle s'était réveillée dans une pièce obscure, désorientée. Sans le moindre souvenir de comment elle avait bien pu atterrir là. Une violente migraine lui battait alors aux tempes, et une désagréable nausée la traversait. Elle avait tenté de se remémorer les évènements des derniers jours. Après une enquête particulièrement éprouvante, impliquant le meurtre sanglant d'un enfant, les gars et elle avaient décidé de prendre leur weekend. Elle était rentré chez elle le vendredi soir, exténuée, s'était servi un verre de vin, délassée dans un bain chaud, et était allée se coucher sans même manger. Après cela, tout était noir.

Alors qu'elle avait cherché à creuser dans ses souvenirs, elle avait soudainement entendu un bruissement dans la cave. Elle s'était figée, tentant de percevoir la source du son. Elle avait vaguement perçu dans l'obscurité une silhouette bouger et tenter de s'assoir. Une silhouette qui lui était plus que familière.

_- Castle ?_ avait-elle demandé d'un ton hésitant.

_- Beckett ? Où sommes-nous ? Vous allez bien ?_

_- J'ai connu mieux. Et vous ?_

L'écrivain lui avait juste souri en réponse. Leurs yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, ils s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement, sans se concerter. Ils avaient exploré la pièce, dont la taille ne devait pas excéder 40m². La seule issue avait été une lourde porte de fer, évidemment verrouillée.

_- Au moins, cette fois, nous ne sommes pas menottés, _avait lancé Castle avec un sourire coquin. _Non pas que je…_

_- Castle !_ l'avait menacé Beckett. _L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit ?_

Il avait secoué la tête avec frustration.

_- Non, de rien. Je suis allé me coucher relativement tôt, j'étais fatigué, et ma mère et Alexis n'étaient pas là. _Il s'interrompit un instant. _Je suis soulagé qu'elles soient aux Hamptons. S'il leur était arrivé quoi que ce soit…_

Kate lui avait souri faiblement, elle aussi rassurée que la famille de son partenaire soit à l'abri. Elle avait à nouveau exploré la cave, cherchant en vain une issue. N'en voyant toujours aucune, elle s'était tournée vers la porte et avait essayé de l'enfoncer, jusqu'à ce que Castle l'arrête.

_- Je doute qu'on parvienne à ouvrir la porte de cette façon._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ? Il faut bien que l'on fasse quelque chose ! _Kate avait crié. Bien qu'elle ait refusé à se l'avouer, elle avait senti la panique l'envahir.

_- Attendons._ _C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant. _

Beckett s'était mise à faire les cent pas. Castle avait l'impression de voir une lionne en cage. Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'en empêcher, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de s'occuper. Et il n'avait pas non plus été d'une humeur particulièrement bavarde en cet instant. Après un moment qu'il leur avait semblé être une éternité, le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on déverrouille avait déchiré le silence. Kate s'était aussitôt immobilisée, et Rick s'était posté à ses côtés.

La première chose qu'ils avaient vue était la gueule béante du canon qui leur faisait face. Rick avait instinctivement esquissé un geste de protection, tentant de s'interposer entre sa muse et l'arme. Kate l'en avait empêché.

_- Reculez jusqu'au mur. Tentez quoi que ce soit de stupide, et vous mourrez. _

La voix avait retentie, froide, détachée. Kate avait hésité une seconde, et avait finalement obtempéré en sentant la main de Rick saisir la sienne pour l'amener à reculer. L'homme qui leur faisait face était petit et mince. A première vue, cet homme chétif n'avait rien eu d'impressionnant, et n'aurait pas paru dangereux à l'œil peu entraîné. Mais Kate avait été formée à percevoir le danger. L'aura qui entourait alors cet homme ne lui avait laissé aucun doute sur sa nature. Il était un prédateur. Sa frêle carrure ne faisait pas de lui un danger à proprement parler. Et pourtant, Kate s'en serait méfiée même sans l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle n'aurait su expliquer d'où lui venait la certitude qui lui avait étreint le cœur en cet instant. Mais elle avait instinctivement perçu qu'il était mauvais. Et probablement très intelligent. L'osmose des deux n'était jamais une bonne chose, elle le savait.

Elle l'avait dévisagé. Ses traits n'avaient rien de marquants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, et ses yeux gris acier avait brillés d'un éclat pervers. Elle avait la sensation de le connaître, mais avait été incapable de se souvenir dans quelles circonstances elle avait pu le rencontrer. Si elle l'avait jamais rencontré. Leur ravisseur avait lu les questions silencieuses traverser les yeux de la lieutenant.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ avait lancé Beckett.

_- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de moi, Lieutenant ?_

_- Je devrais ? _avait-elle demandé avec morgue, le regard fier.

Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient assombris. L'insolence de Beckett n'avait pas été de son goût.

_- Vous devriez, en effet. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez gardé un souvenir de l'homme dont vous avez brisé la vie. _

Kate avait froncé les sourcils, sans comprendre. Elle avait senti son partenaire s'agiter à ses côtés, et elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s'était contenu. Leur ravisseur l'avait remarqué, et s'était à nouveau adressé à Beckett :

_- Vous n'avez donc toujours pas réussi à vous débarrasser_ _de v__otre ombre ? Je suppose que son arrogance d'écrivain de bas-étage vous amuse._

_- Hey ! _avait protesté l'écrivain.

_- Monsieur Castle. Une pensée vous a traversé l'esprit il y a quelques instants. Partagez-la avec nous, voulez-vous ?_

Rick avait hésité. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Kate, qui avait silencieusement acquiescé. Il s'était léché nerveusement les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

_- Il y a deux ans, dans l'affaire Chelsea Forrester…Une jeune femme retrouvée violée et battue à mort chez elle. Le coupable…Liam Blake…Vous êtes son frère, n'est-ce pas ?_

L'homme avait fait mine d'applaudir.

_- Bravo, Monsieur Castle. Vous avez raison. Je suis Caleb Blake._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous, Caleb ? _avait répété Kate.

_- Voyez-vous, lorsque vous avez envoyé mon frère en prison, vous avez détruit ma vie, _avait-il poursuivi, ignorant l'interruption de la jeune femme.

_- Il était coupable. Il était normal qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait à Chelsea, _avait grondé la lieutenant d'un ton menaçant.

_- Il n'a jamais avoué ! _

_- Les preuves étaient contre lui ! Nous avions son ADN, et des voisins avaient affirmé l'avoir reconnu. Sa confession était inutile. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !_

Caleb avait fait un pas en avant à ces paroles, braquant l'arme sur Beckett. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et un frisson de colère l'agitait. Son index avait tremblé, et Castle avait cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait presser la détente. Mais il avait inspiré profondément, s'était reculé d'un pas, et un sourire mauvais avait traversé son visage :

_- Oh, bien tenté, Lieutenant Beckett ! Mais non, ce serait trop facile. Vous tuer ainsi serait bien trop doux. Non, vous ne m'aurez pas. Je veux que vous souffriez. Tous les deux. Comme moi j'ai souffert. Saviez-vous que mon frère est mort en prison il y a une semaine ? Il m'a abandonné. Il m'a laissé seul. Les gardes disent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une altercation qui a mal tournée, mais ils mentent, j'en suis certain. Vous avez commandité tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez tué !_

Une étincelle démente avait illuminé son regard. Kate avait difficilement réprimé un pas en arrière. Elle avait mentalement corrigé ce qu'elle avait pensé auparavant. Il n'était pas tant dangereux parce qu'il était mauvais et intelligent. Il était dangereux en ce qu'il était dément et brillant à la fois. Elle avait pressenti que ni elle ni Castle n'allaient aimer ce qui était advenu par la suite. Un sourire mauvais avait alors étiré les lèvres de Caleb.

_- Je vais vous proposer un jeu. Voyez-vous, ce jeu va beaucoup m'amuser. En revanche, vous ne serez certainement pas de mon avis. Mais tel est mon but. Vous m'avez pris la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde. Il est donc normal que je vous prenne celle à laquelle vous tenez le plus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez la loi de l'univers, elle est simple. Une vie pour une vie._

_- Espèce de fils de…_avait commencé rageusement l'écrivain en faisait un pas en avant.

Blake avait pointé son arme sur lui, et avait claqué de la langue, comme on réprimande un enfant.

_- Je détesterai devoir vous tirer une balle dans la jambe, et prendre le risque de vous voir mourir avant la fin du jeu, Monsieur Castle._

Cela n'avait pas semblé arrêter Castle, que Kate avait dû retenir.

_- Brave fille. Vous devriez suivre son exemple, Monsieur Castle. Ne pas bouger et rester sage._

Kate avait pincé les lèvres, sa fierté réduite en miettes. Mais tenter quoi que ce soit aurait été inconscient, s'était-elle persuadée. Leurs chances de survies grandissaient s'ils évitaient de contrarier leur ravisseur, et s'ils évitaient toute blessure inutile. Castle était finalement retourné à sa place, tremblant de fureur.

_- Bien. Nous pouvons donc enfin commencer._

Kate et Castle l'avaient regardé sans rien dire. Leurs doigts s'étaient inconsciemment cherchés, dans un ultime geste de réconfort. Comme pour s'ancrer au monde et ne pas perdre pied. Caleb avait laissé planer le suspense pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se lécher les lèvres avec délectation et de poursuivre.

_- Le jeu est simple. Seul l'un de vous deux quittera cette pièce en vie. Dans ma grandeur d'âme, je vous laisse choisir. Vous avez trois heures pour décider lequel d'entre vous ce sera. Passé ce délai, si vous n'avez toujours pas décidé, je tuerai l'un de vos proches tous les quarts d'heure, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait votre choix. Si vous décidez que vous souhaitez mourir tous les deux, je serai dans l'obligation de choisir lequel d'entre vous rentrera sain et sauf. Tentez quoi que ce soit de stupide, et vous le regretterez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Kate ?_

Kate avait serré les poings. Elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le fixer furieusement. Refusant de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle avait vu le regard de Blake s'assombrir. Un coup de feu avait déchiré le silence qui pesait.

_- Wow _! avait crié Castle. La balle avait sifflé à ses oreilles.

_- La prochaine balle ne manquera pas sa cible, Kate. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. J'ajoute une règle au jeu. Toujours répondre à mes questions. Ne jamais prendre la parole à moins que je ne vous l'aie autorisé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre_ ? avait-il répété.

Une vague de colère l'avait submergée. Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant, avait exhalé, et s'était forcée à reprendre le contrôle.

_- Parfaitement_, avait-elle répondu en retenant un frisson de colère.

_- Bien. Vous avez trois heures_, leur avait rappelé Blake en désignant un compteur digital au mur, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>La suite d'ici quelques jours! En espérant que cela vous plaise!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il avait fait volte-face, et avait quitté la cave, verrouillant la porte sur son passage. D'un même mouvement, l'écrivain et sa muse avait tourné la tête et fixé le compteur. Les secondes s'égrenaient, inlassablement.<p>

Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ouvert la bouche. Ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés. Kate s'était murée dans le silence, et s'était mise à tourner furieusement en rond, tentant de trouver une solution. Une échappatoire.

_- Beckett?_ avait timidement demandé Rick.

La détective l'avait ignoré, et avait poursuivi sa ronde sans fin.

_- Kate _! avait crié l'écrivain, d'un ton sans appel.

Sa muse s'était figée. Elle lui tournait alors le dos, incapable de lui faire face. Rick s'était levé, et doucement approché d'elle. Il l'avait contournée, se postant devant elle, et lui avait saisi les mains.

_- Kate. Kate, regarde-moi._

Le tutoiement avait fusé, naturel. Le vouvoiement leur avait semblé bien futile en de telles circonstances. Ce vouvoiement avait été l'une des barrières qu'ils s'étaient imposées afin de garder une certaine distance, et cet instant, qui aurait pu être l'un des derniers qu'ils partageaient, ils n'avaient besoin plus que de la proximité de l'autre.

Beckett avait relevé la tête, et plongé son regard dans celui bleu océan de l'écrivain. Il lui avait faiblement souri. Elle avait pu deviner dans ses yeux la terreur qu'il tentait de dissimuler, et avait su qu'il voyait en cet instant la même expression dans ses propres prunelles. Elle avait tenté d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, mais en avait été incapable.

_- Kate...Il faut qu'on en parle._

_- Non. Hors de question. Il est hors de question que nous envisagions ce que ce salaud exige de nous ! On trouvera un moyen._

Elle avait dégagé ses mains de celles de Castle, et s'était détournée à nouveau.

_- Tu fuis,_ l'avait accusé l'écrivain._C'est ce que tu fais. Dès que tu perds le contrôle, tu fuis. Tu te renfermes. Tu repousses tous ceux qui tiennent à toi. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ? Si nous ne faisons rien, il leur fera du mal, Kate ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'il blesse Alexis, ton père ?_

_- On trouvera un moyen !_ avait crié Kate en se retournant, le regard brillant de colère.

La détective s'était nerveusement passé la main dans les cheveux, et s'était mordillée la lèvre. Ils n'en discuteraient pas pour la bonne raison qu'elle se sacrifierait pour lui. '_Pourquoi faire ça ?'_ avait murmuré sa conscience à son oreille. '_Parce que je…Parce qu'il est mon partenaire. Parce qu'il a une fille. Parce que des milliers de personnes comptent sur lui comme j'ai compté sur lui avant même de le rencontrer.' _avait-elle tenté de se convaincre

L'écrivain avait froncé les sourcils en voyant un éclair indéfinissable traverser le regard de sa muse. Et soudain, il avait compris. Cette révélation l'avait heurté avec violence.

_- Kate, non !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Il est hors de question que tu…_

_- Tu voulais en parler, alors parlons-en ! _l'avait furieusement interrompu Beckett. _Tu as une fille, Castle ! Alexis a besoin de toi. Sans compter les milliers de fans, dont ta mort briserait le cœur,_ avait-t-elle ajouté sarcastiquement.

_- Tu fuis encore !_ s'était rageusement écrié Castle. _Tu n'as même pas le courage de faire face à ce qui te motive réellement en cet instant !_

Il s'était éloigné d'elle, et avait violemment frappé le mur d'un coup de poing. Il avait ensuite appuyé son front contre le crépi poussiéreux, paumes contre le mur, avant d'inspirer lentement. Kate était restée plantée au milieu de la pièce, incapable de bouger. Elle avait alors repensé aux paroles de l'écrivain. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir penser qu'elle était sur le point de se sacrifier par amour, par loyauté, ou par courage. Elle savait cependant que prétendre à cela serait un mensonge. Castle avait raison. Elle était lâche, elle fuyait. Elle fuyait ce qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle avait survécu à trop de morts, à trop de pertes. Se sacrifier semblait tellement plus facile. Vivre n'était pas tâche aisée, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. Elle vivait chaque jour, chaque seconde, hantée par la mort de sa mère, et par le sacrifice de Roy. Elle ne pourrait vivre sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait donné sa vie pour elle. _'Le plus grand sacrifice ne réside pas l'abnégation de soi ni l'abandon de sa personne ou de sa vie,_ avait-elle songé, _Non, le plus grand sacrifice est parfois d'accepter d'être celui qui survit.'_ Elle se savait incapable d'un tel sacrifice. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Castle. Sans son sourire, ses plaisanteries, son attitude aussi charmante qu'agaçante. Sans toutes les petites attentions qu'il lui prêtait. Sans sa présence pour la soutenir dans ses moments les plus sombres.

Elle s'était tout juste avoué la véritable raison qui la poussait à se sacrifier pour Castle. Elle ne pourrait vivre dans un monde où elle aurait à vivre avec l'ombre du sacrifice de l'écrivain suivant chacun de ses pas. Elle avait senti quelque chose changer en elle face à cette révélation. Elle n'aurait su dire en cet instant si une part d'elle venait de mourir, ou au contraire d'éclore. Elle avait relevé la tête, et avait croisé le regard de Rick, qui avait remarqué le changement pourtant imperceptible qui venait de se produire en sa muse.

_- Ne me demande pas ça, Rick, _l'avait-elle supplié d'une voix brisée.

_- Ca quoi ?_

_- Ne me demande pas de te survivre__, _avait-elle murmuré après une seconde d'hésitation.

Rick était resté hébété quelques instants après la révélation de Kate. Il n'avait su quoi répondre. Sa mère avait raison, pour un écrivain, il n'était pas toujours très doué avec les mots. Tous deux étaient restés silencieux après cela. Jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux secondes qui défilaient. Ils s'étaient finalement assis côte à côte, toujours sans rien dire. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il est des relations qui n'ont pas besoin de mots, et la leur était de celles-là en cet instant. Rick avait tergiversé de nombreuses minutes, et avait finalement délicatement saisi la main de sa partenaire, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle se raidisse, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. A sa grande surprise, elle avait même serré sa main plus fort, et avait fini par poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_- Tu veilleras sur mon père ?_

La question de Kate avait déchiré le silence. Rick avait hésité, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

_- On n'a encore rien décidé, _avait-il répondu, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa muse mourir.

_- Rick…_

_- Tu l'as dit toi-même. On trouvera un autre moyen._

_- Mais si on ne trouvait pas ? Si je devais…_Elle s'était tue, incapable de poursuivre. Elle avait finalement repris._ Tu me promets de veiller sur lui ?_

Rick s'était alors perdu dans ses pensées. Cette conversation lui en avait rappelé une autre. Il avait eu presque la même discussion avec elle, au sujet d'Alexis, lorsqu'il s'était cru victime de la malédiction Maya. Il n'avait pu retenir un léger sourire en se remémorant cette enquête. Il avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées en sentant Kate presser sa main.

_- Rick ?_ avait appelé le lieutenant.

_- Je te le promets. Mais tu pourras veiller sur lui toi-même. On va s'en sortir tous les deux. Il faut y croire. Les gars vont partir à notre recherche, ils vont…_

_- Castle !_ l'avait interrompu sa muse d'un ton amer. _Quand ils se rendront compte que nous avons disparu…_ _Il sera trop tard. Nous sommes tous en congés. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous chercher._

_- Alexis ou ma mère s'en rendront compte, _s'était obstiné Castle. _Quand Alexis ne recevra pas de réponse à ses textos, elle comprendra que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle…_

_- Nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit, Castle. Lorsqu'Alexis réalisera que tu as disparu…Le délai sera passé depuis longtemps._

Kate avait senti le désespoir l'envahir. Elle s'était haïe pour blesser ainsi Rick, pour briser ses espoirs.

_- Désolée. J'ai eu tort de te parler ainsi._

_- Non, tu avais raison. Mais n'en parlons plus, tu veux ?_

Kate avait acquiescé, et s'était blottie un peu plus contre son partenaire et ami. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre la sienne, profitant du peu de réconfort que cela leur apportait. Ils avaient attendu en silence que les trois heures soient écoulées.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte à nouveau, Kate avait violemment sursauté. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle s'était assoupie quelques instants, extenuée. Les deux partenaires s'étaient levés. Espérant un miracle. Rick avait souhaité en cet instant que la réalité ne soit que l'un de ses livres, qu'il ait pu réécrire la fin à sa guise. Caleb était entré d'un pas léger dans la pièce, un air amusé et joyeux peint sur le visage.

_- J'espère que vous avez fait votre choix ? Faire du mal à votre charmante fille me briserait le cœur, Monsieur Castle. Et votre père, Lieutenant Beckett, il serait dommage de gâcher ainsi tant d'années de sobriété._

L'écrivain et sa muse s'étaient raidis, muscles tendus, mâchoire crispée. Retenant difficilement la haine qui avait alors vibré en eux. Kate s'était dit que si tout n'avait été qu'à propos d'elle, elle aurait tenté quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait aucun droit de mettre son partenaire ou leurs familles en danger. Elle s'était donc tue, et n'avait pas agi. Se maudissant intérieurement pour cela.

_- Et bien ? J'attends une réponse, _s'était impatienté Caleb.

_- Ce sera moi, _avait calmement annoncé Kate en ayant fait un léger pas en diagonale, s'étant ainsi placé en partie devant son partenaire. Comme pour le protéger.

Elle avait senti Rick se raidir derrière elle, s'apprêter à intervenir, mais elle l'en avait empêché d'un simple mouvement de tête.

_- Pourquoi ne suis-je guère surpris ?_demanda Blake d'un ton sarcastique. _Vous avez sans cesse ce besoin d'être l'héroïne, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un sourire amer avait étiré les lèvres de Beckett. Elle était soulagée qu'il puisse être ainsi dans l'erreur. S'il avait su…Un frisson de peur l'avait parcouru à cette idée. Elle avait repoussé cette idée au plus profond de son être.

_- Ecartez-vous de lui. _Ayant vu l'hésitation de la lieutenant, Caleb avait ajouté : _Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il se retrouve couvert de votre sang, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il serait préférable de lui épargner cela, pas vous ?_

Kate avait obtempéré de mauvaise grâce, et s'était éloignée de Castle jusqu'à ce que Caleb lui ait ordonné de s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas aimé se retrouver ainsi séparée de son partenaire. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le laisser ainsi, si loin d'elle. Caleb avait lentement levé l'arme vers elle, se délectant de la situation.

_- Mettez-vous à genoux, _avait-il ordonné. _Tous les deux._

Une impression de déjà-vu avait à nouveau traversé Kate. Le souvenir de Sophia leur ordonnant la même chose la hantait. Et elle avait eu l'intime conviction que cette fois, la cavalerie arriverait bel et bien trop tard. L'écrivain et sa muse avaient obéi sans protester. En voyant l'armé braquée sur elle, Kate avait cessé de respirer, et une vague de terreur l'avait submergée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé mourir ainsi, agenouillée dans la poussière d'une cave lugubre. Le souvenir de la fusillade lui avait traversé l'esprit, et elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Le goût acide de la bile avait envahi sa bouche. Elle avait relevé la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_- Kate…_

Elle avait ignoré son partenaire. Elle se savait alors incapable de le regarder. Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux gris acier de celui qui allait la tuer. Une grimace de mépris avait déformé ses lèvres une fraction de seconde.

_- Je vous dégoute, Kate ?_

_- Lieutenant Beckett,_ avait-t-elle corrigé.

Il avait ri à cette remarque, empêchant la jeune femme de lancer la remarque acide qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_- Dans cette cave, à ma merci, vous n'êtes plus que Kate désormais. Mais assez parlé. Vous avez gagné assez de temps. Ce petit jeu m'ennuie, finissons-en._

Kate avait clos ses yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Elle avait voulu voir sa mort en face. Ne pas battre en retraite face à la mort avait été tout ce qu'elle avait pour sauver un semblant de dignité. Ce dernier geste de bravoure avait agacé Caleb, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle n'allait alors pas tarder à avoir tout ce qu'elle méritait à ses yeux. Une lueur étrange avait illuminé son regard, et un léger sourire avait étiré les coins de sa bouche. Kate avait senti son sang se figer dans ses veines, et la terreur l'envahir.

_- Non !_

Elle avait hurlé. Elle avait tenté de l'intercepter. En vain. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il s'était subitement tourné vers Castle et avait tiré. Deux fois. Kate avait interrompu son mouvement. Elle s'était précipitée vers l'écrivain, qui gisait au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa poitrine.

_- Je vous avais prévenue, Kate,_ avait froidement déclaré Blake. _Une vie pour une vie. Vous n'espériez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, n'est-ce pas ? Il eût été si facile de simplement vous tuer. Je veux que vous souffriez, Kate. La mort aurait été un châtiment trop doux. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes._

Kate n'avait pas quitté Rick du regard, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine. Tentant désespérément d'empêcher la vie de l'écrivain de fuir en même temps que le précieux liquide vermeil. Blake n'avait pu retenir un sourire amusé face à cette scène. Il avait ajouté, juste avant de disparaître, d'un ton narquois, faisant allusion à la supplication de Beckett à Castle

_- Serez-vous capable de lui survivre, Kate ?_

* * *

><p><em><em>La suite, et fin, samedi.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite, et fin, de cette fic. Merci pour vos reviews, et pour avoir mis ma fic dans vos fics préférées, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Un petit conseil d'écoute pour cette dernière partie: Untitled, de **Simple Plan.** Cette chanson m'a accompagnée en boucle tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic, elle m'a vraiment mise dans l'ambiance, et la grande partie des paroles me semble bien symboliser l'état d'esprit dans lequel Kate pourrait être.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Kate avait tenté de se souvenir des cours de secourisme qu'elle avait suivis, mais tout avait été trop confus dans son esprit. Elle s'était contentée d'appliquer toute la pression dont elle avait été capable sur les plaies de l'écrivain, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû chercher un téléphone, appeler les secours, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Castle. Effrayée à l'idée de devoir l'abandonner. Comme si sa simple présence aurait pu suffire à le maintenir en vie. Comme si le laisser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le conduirait irrévocablement à sa mort.<p>

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de l'écrivain. Avec une impression de déjà-vu. Mais les rôles étaient inversés. Et cette fois, ils étaient seuls. Elle avait pressé ses mains avec encore plus de force sur les blessures de Castle. Ce dernier lui avait attrapé le poignet, et avait difficilement articulé :

_- Alexis…Tu avais promis que tu veillerais sur elle. Tu te…tu te souviens ?_

_- Chut, Castle. Tais-toi. Garde tes forces, d'accord ?_

_- Kate_, s'était obstiné Castle avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, _tu avais pro…promis._

_- Je me souviens. Mais tout ira bien, d'accord_ ? _Tu vas t'en sortir, okay ?_

_- Et tu…tu espères gagner au poker en mentant aussi mal ? _avait plaisantéCastle, en crachant du sang. _Et n'oublies pas de…rappeler à Esposito pour ma collection de porno._

Kate avait hésité entre le rire et les larmes à cette remarque. Même dans les plus terribles circonstances, l'écrivain n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaisanter.

_- Tu le lui diras toi-même. N'envisage même pas une seconde de me quitter. D'accord ? Pas une seconde ! Je te l'interdis ! Accroche-toi, Rick. Pense à Alexis. Elle a besoin de toi._

_- Peut-être qu'un véritable baiser d'amour pourrait suffire à me sauver ? _avait haleté l'écrivain. _Ca a…ça a plus ou moins marché pour toi. Ce n'était…techniquement pas un b…baiser, mais…_

Une quinte de toux l'avait interrompu, et du sang s'était écoulé de sa bouche. Il n'avait malgré cela pas manqué le rouge qui avait subitement embrasé les joues de Kate à cette allusion.

_- Quelque chose…quelque chose à…à cacher, Lieutenant Beckett?_

Kate avait encore plus rougi à cette remarque. Elle avait détourné le regard, gênée. Hésitante. Elle avait subitement réalisé à quel point poursuivre son mensonge eût été égoïste. Elle lui devait au moins cela.

_- Castle…je…J'ai menti. La fusillade…Je me souviens. De tout._

_- Je sais,_ avait toussé l'écrivain.

_- Je suis désolée, Castle. Tellement désolée._

Il s'était contenté de lui sourire à cette remarque, trop fatigué pour poursuivre. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants, cherchant une respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus en difficile. Il s'était senti tellement épuisé. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir dormir. Mais il avait eu conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas céder au froid glacial des ténèbres. Il avait deviné que, quelle que soit la bataille qu'il allait livrer, il allait être sur le point de la perdre. Mais il avait souhaité s'accrocher le plus longtemps possible. Pour ne pas l'abandonner. Pour ne pas la laisser seule. Pour Kate.

Kate avait eu conscience de la gravité des blessures de son partenaire, mais elle s'était pourtant accrochée à l'espoir qu'il s'en serait sorti. Que les secours seraient arrivés à temps. Elle avait encore tellement à lui dire. Elle avait tenté de s'ouvrir. De ne plus fuir. De lui offrir ce qu'il lui avait offert alors qu'elle avait failli mourir dans ce cimetière. Mais le mur qu'elle avait bâti l'en avait empêché. Malgré tous ses efforts.

_- Rick, je…_

Elle s'était tue, incapable de poursuivre, la gorge nouée. Trois mots. Seulement trois mots. Et elle avait été trop lâche pour les prononcer. Les dire, ça aurait été accepter ses sentiments. Et souffrir d'autant plus quand Castle… Elle avait interrompu cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi.

_- Je…_avait-t-elle tenté à nouveau de dire. Un éclair de frustration traversa son regard.

_- Chut…Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi. Toujours ?_

_- Toujours,_ avait chuchoté Kate en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Castle. Il n'avait plus peur. L'étincelle de conscience qui l'avait rattaché au monde des vivants s'était lentement évanouie. Kate avait senti le corps de son partenaire se faire plus lourd dans ses bras. Elle était restée figée quelques secondes. Se refusant à la réalité qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait finalement trouvé la force de murmurer le nom de l'écrivain.

_- Rick ?_

Elle avait eu l'absurde espoir qu'il lui répondrait. L'espérance insensée qu'elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer la vie quittant le corps de son partenaire. Elle n'avait obtenu comme réponse que le silence de leur cave. Un cri rauque lui avait déchiré la poitrine. Elle avait serré le corps de Castle contre elle, le berçant. Le suppliant de lui revenir, de ne pas la laisser. Lui chuchotant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Lui murmurant les trois mots qu'elle avait été si effrayée de lui dire, encore et encore. Avec le fol espoir qu'ils agiraient à la façon d'une formule magique. Qu'ils lui ramèneraient l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais les fins heureuses sont l'apanage des contes de fées.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, blottie contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Pleurant. Implorant. Le temps avait défilé, vidé de son sens. Secondes, minutes ou heures, quelle importance ? Plus rien n'aurait pu changer ce qu'il s'était passé. La mort est irréversible. Elle attend, sournoise, et frappe quand on l'attend le moins. La mort a cette façon bien à elle de régler ses comptes de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. Kate avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait simplement fuir, et se jeter dans ses bras. Arrogante d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait la plier à sa volonté. La mort choisissait. Car au final, tout était mortel. Même l'univers l'était.

Quelle place occupe donc un seul être humain dans cette balance dont la mort décide des poids ? Rien de plus qu'un néant à l'échelle cosmique. Mais pour cette femme, effondrée dans une cave lugubre, serrant le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, cet unique être humain occupait le centre de son existence. Il avait été le centre de son monde, il avait été sa réalité. En une fraction de seconde, l'essence même de ce qui bâtissait son monde avait été brisée. Réduite à néant. Un brouillard léthargique avait envahi le vide laissé en son cœur, en son âme. Pour combler l'absence. Pour submerger la douleur. Son monde s'était effondré, une nouvelle fois, et avec lui avait disparu le monde extérieur, englouti par les abysses. Repliée en elle-même, enfermée dans sa douleur, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être morte. Elle aurait voulu être morte.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu les sirènes de police au loin. N'avait pas entendu les cris des policiers, ni n'avait perçu les personnes s'affairant autour d'elle. Elle s'était accrochée au corps de son partenaire, brisée, refusant de le laisser partir. Lorsque des policiers avaient tenté de la forcer à lâcher prise, elle s'était débattue avec une telle violence qu'ils avaient abandonné, craignant qu'elle ne se blesse. Après cette réaction de sa part, la première depuis des heures, Kate était retournée à son état catatonique. Seuls les efforts combinés d'Esposito, Ryan et Lanie avaient permis de l'emmener au loin. Ils lui avaient murmuré des mots rassurants, lui chuchotant que tout irait bien. Même s'ils avaient alors conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un terrible mensonge. Aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de retenir les larmes qui noyaient leur regard et inondaient leurs joues. Esposito avait finalement réussi à desserrer l'emprise de Kate sur le corps de leur ami. Toujours enfermée au plus profond d'elle-même, Kate n'avait pas réagi. Le cœur brisé, Esposito l'avait portée dans ses bras jusqu'à une ambulance, sous les regards inquiets et compatissants des officiers qui étaient restés sur la scène du crime. Jamais cette famille n'aurait imaginé que deux des leurs seraient un jour de ce côté-ci d'une scène de crime. Du côté des victimes.

Les policiers qui étaient partis s'étaient lancés dans une chasse à l'homme. Castle n'avait peut-être été qu'un civil, mais il avait été l'un des leurs avant tout. Et personne ne leur arrachait l'un des leurs impunément. Ni n'anéantissait l'une des flics les plus fortes et les plus braves qu'ils aient rencontrées. Le Capitaine Victoria Gates avait su en cet instant de quelle façon se terminerait cette chasse à l'homme. Que tous ces flics allaient faire justice eux-mêmes. Pour la première fois dans sa carrière, cette idée, loin de la déranger, l'avait réjouie. Elle n'avait pas tenté de calmer l'ardeur vindicative de ses hommes. En voyant le sac mortuaire emmener au loin le corps de l'écrivain qu'elle avait si souvent tenté de chasser de son commissariat, elle n'avait pas cherché à retenir les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle s'était avancée auprès de Kate, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait espéré une réaction, un signe, quelque chose pour lui prouver que la jeune femme si forte qu'elle connaissait était toujours là.

_- Je suis désolée Lieutenant, _avait dit Gates.

Kate avait finalement levé les yeux vers son Capitaine. Cette dernière avait frissonné en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. Un regard vide. Comme si elle était morte en même temps que son partenaire, son âme réduite en pièces, et que seul son cœur continuait à battre. Gates avait espéré retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle du lieutenant qu'elle avait connue, et admirée. Elle n'avait vu en cet instant qu'une coquille. Elle avait prié pour que la jeune femme se soit simplement retranchée derrière une muraille afin de se protéger, et qu'elle puisse en sortir un jour. Prié pour que la jeune femme ne se soit pas tout simplement laissée mourir avec son partenaire. Prié pour se réveiller, et découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le Capitaine Victoria Gates avait prié pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu la foi.

* * *

><p>Kate réalisa qu'au cours de son récit, Alexis s'était réfugiée dans ses bras, et qu'elle la soutenait, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles sans sens. La jeune fille pleurait, son corps tout entier tremblait, noyée dans un océan de douleur. Kate ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvait traverser Alexis. Elle se contenta de la serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'apaise. Cette dernière se dégagea de son étreinte, et regarda Kate.<p>

_- Je ne savais pas…Je n'avais pas idée…Je…Lieutenant Beckett, je suis désolée. Je…_

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... et le lieutenant n'est plus nécessaire, je ne le suis plus._

Alexis la regarda sans comprendre. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, tenant d'enregistrer les paroles de celle qui avait été la muse de son père.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, « vous n'êtes plus Lieutenant » ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Kate détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Pas à nouveau. Mais elle avait promis à Castle qu'elle veillerait sur sa fille, et elle irait jusqu'au bout.

_- J'ai remis mon badge et mon arme à Gates. J'ai démissionné._

_- Non !_ protesta Alexis. _Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Papa…Papa n'aurait pas voulu que vous arrêtiez. Il aurait voulu que vous continuiez, que vous apportiez à toutes ces familles la paix. Papa dit…Papa disait toujours que vous êtes la meilleure dans ce que vous faites. Vous vivez pour ce boulot._

_- Et regarde où cela nous a menés !_ rétorqua amèrement Kate, en contenant difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. _Je ne peux plus faire ça, Alexis. Offrir à ces familles ce que je n'aurai jamais. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Je veux juste…_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de votre mère._

_- Alexis…_

_- Papa croyait en vous! En ce que vous faisiez! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter._

Kate croisa le regard implorant d'Alexis. Elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées, de former des phrases cohérentes mais elle en fut incapable. Dès qu'elle tentait de parler, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer, et les mots refuser de sortir de sa bouche. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. La jeune fille rousse serra la main de Kate dans les siennes, et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Beckett finit par reprendre ses esprits, et parvint à murmurer :

_- Je ne peux plus faire ça sans Ca…sans ton père. Je ne peux plus retourner au commissariat, pas sans lui. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ce lieu sans lui, ses plaisanteries, les cafés qu'il m'apportait, ses théories farfelues. Contempler le vide qu'il aura laissé, l'absence sur sa chaise près de mon bureau, ne plus jamais le voir me regarder lorsque je fais de la paperasse… Je ne peux plus, Alexis._

_- Pensez-y au moins. D'accord ? Papa n'aurait pas voulu que vous arrêtiez de vivre à cause de…de son absence. Promettez-moi que vous y songerez ?_ supplia Alexis. _Pour Papa._

_- Je te le promets, Alexis. Mais avant cela, j'ai une autre promesse à tenir. Une promesse que j'ai faite à ton père il y a deux ans._

Alexis changea de position, le sol n'étant pas forcément confortable. Kate remarqua son malaise. Elle se leva, tendit la main à Alexis, et l'entraîna sur le canapé où elles s'assirent toutes les deux.

_- Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette enquête, où ton père croyait être sous l'influence d'une malédiction Maya ?_

_- Evidemment, _répondit la jeune fille rousse avec un sourire triste.

_- Au cours de cette enquête, ton père m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi si quoi que ce soit devait lui arriver._

_- Ça ressemble à Papa, _murmura Alexis, perdue dans ses pensées. Des larmes jaillirent à nouveau, noyant le bleu de ses yeux.

Kate la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et la berça doucement. Elle attendit que la jeune fille se calme avant de poursuivre :

_- Je tiendrai ma promesse, d'accord ? Je sais que je ne suis pas légalement responsable de toi, mais je serai toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive. N'hésite jamais à m'appeler, où que tu sois, quelle que soit l'heure, et quelle que soit la raison. Je ne te jugerai pas, Alexis, et je serais là, toujours. Avant de pouvoir respecter la promesse que je t'ai faite, je veux être sûre d'avoir tenu celle que j'ai faite à ton père. On s'en sortira, Alexis._

_- Je sais. Mais il me manque ! Il me manque tellement Kate. A chaque seconde qu'il passe, il me manque un peu plus. Et à chaque fois que je me dis que je ne pourrais supporter plus de souffrance sans en mourir, je réalise que j'ai tort, et je sens mon cœur se briser un peu plus. Comment vais-je jamais pouvoir surmonter ça ? Comment as-tu surmonté ça ?_

_- Tu es forte, Alexis. Et les gens qui t'entourent ne te laisseront jamais tomber. Un jour, tu te réveilleras, et tu réaliseras que tu peux penser à lui sans crainte de t'effondrer. Tu te réveilleras, et tu réaliseras que les bons souvenirs ont pris le pas sur la douleur de la perte. La douleur sera toujours là, je ne te mentirai pas, Alexis, mais elle s'atténuera._

_- Quand ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Alexis. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je t'y aiderai._

La jeune fille médita ces paroles quelques instants, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Kate. Elle chuchota d'une voix à peine audible :

_- Merci, Kate._

Cette dernière hésita une seconde, avant de répondre :

_- Toujours._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, cette fic est finie! Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure!<p> 


End file.
